


Young and in Love

by phanspn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Esablished Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan cuddles, Sleep, tooth-rotting fluff u guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanspn/pseuds/phanspn
Summary: Doesn't matter cause it's enough to be young and in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even read this it's just too cute I'm going to barf

"This movie is dumb." Dan whined for the fifth time. 

"Don't be such a girl," Phil wrapped his arms around his torso and hugged him close. "I bet you're tired," Phil said as his arms encircled the younger boy's waist as his head lolled to his shoulder. 

"Maybe," he murmured with a tiny sigh. 

"Go to bed, baby." Phil said into Dan's shoulder. Dan pouted.

"I can't sleep without you, though." Dan murmured. 

"M'kay," Phil hummed, "off to bed then." He yawned, lacing his hand with Dan's and walking to their shared bedroom.

Dan fell back onto the four poster bed, the mattress sunk under his weight and he snuggled deeper into the silken duvet. His dark hair was a curly mess, but Phil could not deny he looked beautiful.

Just as the first bite of cold wind crept under Dan's night-shirt, Phil's hand moved around his middle, warm and soft. In seconds his body is moulded to his own, sharing his body heat as easily as he shares his heart. Dan could never let another close to him like that, but he's so different. He'd never known a person to always have the right motivations, even when he's wrong. There was a purity to Phil, naivety perhaps, but he was the only flower in the meadow for Dan's eyes.

In the darkness their cuddles felt like a little touch of heaven, warm, together, cozy. Dan wished he could extend the night just so he could stay close to Phil for longer, safe in his embrace. Phil's arms wrapped right around him brought a peace he'd never known before, a calming of the storms in his heart.

In his embrace Dan started to believe that there was nothing out there to fear, that all there was was sunshine, beautiful trees and kind people - friends to be. His cuddles were the only medicine he needed, they were the light in the darkness, a lone star in an otherwise empty sky.


End file.
